mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Escaton's Palace
|map = palacemap.gif }} Escaton's Palace is basically a classical maze. Levers are placed throughout the palace, and these levers work doors somewhere else in the palace. On the map, the levers are marked with upper-case letters and the corresponding doors are marked with lower-case letters. Note that all artifacts not previously placed in the game will appear on the floor of Escaton's palace somewhere. However, this will not include artifacts not found, or not found in time before their particular area of the map respawned. Chests in this dungeon require Level 10 Grandmaster Disarm Trap to open safely. The following numbered areas correspond to the numbers on the map. 1. Entry Area The party enters here, in the center of the south wall of the palace. Straight ahead is a secret door. Most secret doors in the palace may be clicked on to open and do not require a lever. To the left, just inside the entry are one to three Plane guardians, Plane protectors, and/or Plane overlords. Immediately accessible lever areas are to the right and left off the first cross-hall from the entrance. The western levers (A & B) work doors in the center of the two north-south side hallways (a & b) as shown on the map. The eastern levers (X & Y), guarded by one to three Ether knights, Ether champions, and/or Ether lords, are for show only and do not work anything in particular. Plane guardians, Plane protectors, Plane overlords, Ether knights, Ether champions, and Ether lords patrol the entire maze and may be found anywhere inside it. 2. Locked Secret Door The secret door leading to the lever marked "D" appears to be locked. It may be unlocked by first clicking on the closed door of any of the tower rooms. Once unlocked, it will open by clicking on it, as do the other secret doors. 3. West Bedroom This otherwise empty bedroom contains two trapped chests of drawers. Each contains some very nice high-level items. 4. North Bedroom This otherwise empty bedroom contains two trapped chests of drawers. Each contains some very nice high-level items. 5. Treasure Closet This small alcove near the northeast tower contains a trapped treasure chest. Inside it are some nice high-level items and a random artifact. 6. Conference Room An oversized stone table dominates this otherwise featureless room. The door at the far end leads to Escaton's Throne Room. Several Ether knights, Ether champions and/or Ether lords, as well as some possible Plane guardians, Plane protectors, and/or Plane overlords will be hanging around here. 7. Escaton's Throne Room Escaton's Throne Room is through the door on the opposite wall of this antechamber. The antechamber itself is guarded by a few Plane guardians, Plane protectors, and/or Plane overlords. Escaton himself is willing to explain his actions to the party, and even give them the chance to stop the coming cataclysm. They will need to answer three riddles, however. To answer them, type the answers in (one at a time) and press "enter." Category:Might and Magic VIII dungeons